Fate
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Kendra, Angel, and Angelus story. Kendra is the chosen one not Buffy. The summary is at top of chap. 1. The first four chapters deal with Angelus and have a lot of violence and adult situations. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

1

**O.K. for those of you who don't know Angel is a vampire with a soul. His demon half is called Angelus. When Angel achieves perfect happiness Angelus takes control and tortures and murders people. There is so much to explain this link connects you to his bio. ****.**

**These first couple of chapters focus on Angelus so they are graphic and violent.**

**Kendra is the chosen one not Buffy. A prophecy says she will carry the child that will save the world. Angelus wants the child for evil. Angel wants the child for good. Kendra wants to her destiny while protecting her child. Can they all come together before the Watcher's council destroys them? **

.

To sixteen year old Kendra her chastity was everything. It had been ground into her since she was a child that her purity was her only value.

Her mother died in childbirth, her father was in the wind, at least that's the story the council had told Kendra. She wasn't a fool. Her gift of sight was quietly nurtured by an old voodoo priestess, who it was said trained with Marie LaVeau. Part of her wanted to say it was ridiculous but in her line of work she knew it was possible.

Every night she took an hour out of her hunting to learn from Madame DeVoux. Her watcher was an arrogant man. He watched as others trained her to fight. He watched her go to school every day. All he did was watch…and read. He seemed a ghost in her life, living on the edge of reality. Madame DeVoux said he was afraid of her. He was afraid of her destiny. She knew what her destiny was and she knew who would fulfill it. She, this slayer, was not afraid.

Once a month she would enter St. Louis Cemetery No. 2 at about three a.m. with a sack of offerings; including rum, a new hairbrush, scissors, toenail clippers, bread, fruit, three pieces of silver, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter. She entered, turned right and walked 50 feet to the tomb of Marie LeVeau, the real tomb. On a small piece of brick she knocked three times, turned around three times, made three crosses, drank from the rum, made her offering, and but never made a request. Kendra was not a believer she simply wanted to pay tribute and honor her ancestor.

Taking one last look around the bare cabin she stepped out into the sunlit world that was Santiago, a tiny town outside New Orleans. She would never understand why her watcher chose this Godless place to call home. She had watched humans commit atrocities while she hunting _demons_. She wasn't sure who the real monsters were anymore. She was leaving Santiago and all its painful memories behind. Without a backwards glance she climbed into the old taxi clutching her birth certificate in her hand.

**Next: Angelus makes his move.**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years later**

"Father, can I have her, please?" Drusilla crawled on all fours to her sire. "She looks so tasty."

Smacking her lips she nuzzled his leg and purred.

"No, Drusilla." He pushed her off of him as he stood up.

"But you could have taken her so many times." Her soft whinny voice grated on Angelus' nerves. He often regretted turning the unfortunate girl. "She is not as strong as the other."

"This…is…why… you… take… my…orders." He punctuated each word with a kick to her ribs. "The youngest slayer is mine. _**I **_will take her when the time is right."

Dru rolled around on the stone floor moaning softly at her mistreatment. The Master had been obsessed with the young African slayer since she told him of her premonition.

The pregnant slayer murdered before she gave birth to her child. Her watcher cutting the child from her womb but not before the child was infected with the cursed blood from the most powerful vampire. The First. Taken by the beauty of the child with golden eyes, who was born from her mother's dead body, he made a deal with the watcher to protect the child and her _sire_ would let him live.

The First struck all evidence of the birth from the known mystical records. The watcher would train and protect the girl. That was before The First died at the hands of a slayer…after he killed her and the Kendra was called forth. She was called to the small town of Sunnydale.

Once a strong and fierce fighter, she was growing weak. Her old watcher was dead. Murdered by Angelus himself.

There was no one left to perform the ritual and bring froth the most powerful being known to man and demon alike. The girl would die and her life giving blood would sour. Dru wanted her while she still held the power of The First.

Angelus had searched the records. He had found something and wouldn't share. He issued a protection order for the weakened slayer. The few demons that dared to disobey the order were soon found gutted, skinned, decapitated, and after they had had their respective genitalia stitched in their mouths.

Dru wasn't afraid she was her father's favorite. She would end the slayer.

**Kendra**

Kendra stood in Giles kitchen listening to the banter around her. She was having troubled focusing.

"Kendra?" Buffy turned to her concerned. "Are you alright?"

When her friend didn't respond she placed her hand on her head.

"Giles she's burning up."

Giles rushed over to his charge, since her watchers death Giles had taken over her training and guardianship; though the girl seemed to resent his assistance.

"Kendra?" He touched her face. The girl looked dazed. "Let's get her to bed."

Giles lifted her into his arms. He was surprised that the young girl seemed to weigh nothing.

"Buffy start some tea. Willow, get the flu medicine from the cabinet." Carefully he began removing her shoes he tucked her in bed. Buffy would help her into her P.J.'s. "I'll be right back."

Her head was swimming as she drifted. The world disappeared and she floated away into nothingness.

"Kendra." That voice.

The voice stroked her, urging her to come to him. She had resisted so many times but tonight she was so weak. Her resolve faded.

She threw off the covers, slipped her feet into her sandals. She went to the window and climbed onto the roof. She tried to take her first step but instead she collapsed, rolling along the slanted surface until she landed in strong, sure arms.

"There you are, my pet." Dru held her tightly to her chest she giggled. Looking for interlopers Dru rushed to the grave yard where she lowered Kendra to the ground. "Daddy said I couldn't have you but I can and I will, the angels said so."

She danced in a circle around the girl. Evil watched from the shadows wondering how long it would be before the Master arrived. Would Angelus truly destroy his favorite?

"Dru?" She turned sharply to see Angelus leaning against a large grave stone. An evil smile settled on his handsome features making him deliciously sexy. "Who's been a naughty girl?"

Casually he walked up to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pulled her into a passionate kiss just before he rammed a stake into her heart. Howls of mourning echoed the grave yard. Word spread quickly that the Master had killed his pet.

Kendra gasped and tried to move away but her body wouldn't respond.

"Don't worry little one I'm not going to hurt you…not yet." Lifting her into his arms he strode to the waiting limo. Kendra tried to shake the evil out of her soul but she could feel Angelus fighting her for control.

Angelus loved his queen. He still remembered their fight her at the cemetery. Well, technically it was Angel who fought her but he could feel her power and strength. He couldn't wait to taste her.

"Sleep little one." Angelus pulled her close to him. Gently he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"No." She tried to pull away from him.

"Yes," He insisted.

"I know what you want, demon."

"To rape you until you die? That's a given." He smiled at the thought of her screams filling the air.

"No you want the world to fear you." She whispered trying again to focus. "This world does not know you. You hide in the shadows killing the weak. You have no power."

Angelus glared at her.

"I know of the prophecy. I know you will need to take me willingly." She tried to push away from him.

"Or I could just break you. It's always more fun that way." He laughed at her weak attempts to escape his embrace.

"I know something about you. I know what you fear." He said. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse. He began stroking her breast, pinching and squeezing them until tears formed in her eyes. He smiled because behind the fear he saw passion. "What did your watcher say little Kendra?"

He stared at her with cruel eyes. She closed hers to block out his image.

Angelus pulled her so her breasts were pressed against his masculine chest. He nibbled her ear. Laughing he felt her shudder.

"Let me remember. If you feel pleasure then it is not rape." He ran his hand down her _**curvaceous**_ body, stopping to pinch her bottom. He wrapped his hand into her sex, pressing hard against her. He ground his palm into that private space until he heard her groan. "You like that don't you?"

Grabbing a hand full of her braids he forced her head back.

"I'm going to make you beg for it." Angelus took her hand and rubbed it against his erection. "Something happens to a vampire when he is turned, sweet one." With his mind he forced her to stroke him. "We get bigger, thicker, and we can last forever. I'm going to fuck you til you bleed and you're going to beg for it."

He grinned down at her frightened face.

"Little Kendra, nineteen and never been kissed. My father would have loved you to have been my bride. Well, except for the whole black thing." He kissed her without passion. She would know her place. She was nothing. "I loved the slave girls. Their pussies were always so tight. When I fucked them…it was like they never wanted me to stop, even when they begged me to. '_Please, please master, no more'_." He mocked. "How could I stop? Every time I pulled out those fat pussies would suck me back in."

"You are a fool, Angelus." His hand slipped up her body to her throat. Slowly he began applying pressure until her eyes bulged and she gasped for air.

"You are a vessel for my seed. I **will** control the world little one and you are going to help me. And then…I'm going to rape you to death." He kissed her hard. "But not yet. You'll need your energy. Rest."

He waved his hand over her eyes and watched as they closed.

His big hand moved back down her body to cup her sex again. He unbuttoned her pants. His hand slipped in…he began to stroke her. Angelus smiled as she tried to bury herself into his body. Did she know how sensual she was?

Maybe it was her innocence that excited him.

She moaned softly. She wanted him.

Angelus could smell the heat rising from her body.

He forgot she was feeling the need. She craved blood, a gift from her father.

She was so human with a touch of demon.

Using his sharp fangs he opened a vein in his wrist. He put it to her mouth and let her drink deeply. His body tightened as her warm lips wrapped around his wound. He had to force her from him.

"Easy baby." He stroked her cheek. His hand trailed down her throat. He resisted the urge to squeeze the life out of his beloved. It was instinctual for Angelus; the urge to destroy what he loved was at times overwhelming and he did love her.

He watched her for over a year; stalking her every move.

He wondered if Giles knew his charge danced the ballet when she was hunting. Had he ever seen her graceful movements when she killed his kind? It was poetic. Did he know about the wicked Celtic tat that traveled from her breast, wrapped around her stomach and ended on the curve of her butt?

When the blonde went to the mall with her friends Kendra trained. She read Shakespeare. Angelus had watched her prance around naked in front of her mirror like teenage girls do.

She drew pictures of the landscape after dark. Once when she was attacked by some stinking beast Angelus took her drawing tablet.

There were pictures of all her little friends, even Angel. Then there was the one of him, Angelus, sitting at his father's table with Darla straddled his lap. You could see the bodies of his family in the background. He would need to ask her about it. No one but he and Darla knew what had taken place that night.

Yes, he wanted more than just her body he wanted to break her spirit and make her beg for him. He hadn't felt this kind of need since his William.

Angelus bit his lip until it bled. He hated her. He hated the feels she awoke in him. He had a solution to her hold over him. He would do what he does best. He would torture her. He would drive her mad and after the child was born he would kill her…but not tonight.

Instead he ran his hand down to her breast and squeezed. She moaned and pushed against him. He felt himself growing harder.

He slipped from under her body and moved to her feet. Adjusting her, he began removing her clothes. Angelus ripped her underwear from her and buried his face in her essence.

She tasted like the swamp that she came from. He moaned into her as he licked and sucked her. Her silent demon seduced him.

Whimper. He could smell fear.

He looked up at her. Seeing she was still under his spell. He went back to his task. She tasted so good. Damn, he wanted to drain her. He was getting impossibly hard.

Whimper.

"Damn, bitch, could you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to get my girl off here." He threw Kendra's sandal at the offending woman who crouched in the far corner of the limo. She shrieked.

Angelus was ready to drain her when he decided on a better way to use the woman. Faster than she could blink he was on her.

"I want to play a game. I'm going to finish her and you're going to finish me. If you so much as graze my cock your pretty little girl will die a very slow, very painful death. Are we clear?" She looked over at the young woman huddled next to her and nodded.

"Good." He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off allowing his massive erection to dance in the air. He resumed his position and began fingering Kendra. She bucked and moaned against his hand.

Instinctively she pulled his head back to her core.

Angelus hissed when he felt the frightened woman's mouth on him. She was good. He loved the feel of his cock in her mouth. Well any mouth felt good to him. Her fright caused a vibration against him. Maybe it was the fear that rolled off of her. Fear made everything better.

Wetting his thumb he pushed it into Kendra's opening. Too bad Spike wasn't here they could fill all three of her holes.

"Harder bitch," He grunted as he began matching the rhythm of his thumb and tongue. Annoyed that the woman couldn't keep pace he flipped her over so her arms were pinned beneath his knees and her head was twisted at an odd angle.

Angelus began pumping in and out of her mouth sliding his cock further down her throat. She gagged at the brutal invasion. She struggled against him as he raped her throat. He continued to bring the incoherent Kendra to orgasm as he released himself into the still woman's mouth.

"Whoa, that's how it's done!" Catching his breath he looked down at his unseeing master piece.

"Frank, we have a disposal." He said pressing the intercom button. Catching sight of the weeping twenty year old he smiled. "Make that disposal's…and we'll need more snacks."

Frank smiled when he heard the muffled sound of the young girl's screams. His Master was in top form.

Frank's family had worked for Angelus or Angel for nearly two centuries. Angelus was a proficient killer although disposing of his carcasses was getting increasingly difficult. Angel made few demands but he drank that disgusting pig's blood.

Frank was glad to be on this side of the Master. He and his family were safe from his wrath.

The girl. The girl was a mystery. Frank had trailed her for months for the Master. In the beginning neither Master nor Drusilla would have gotten near her but that was before the amulet and the spell wore off. Now she was poised to be the mother of all evil.

He wondered if his Master would kill her when her task was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

4

**I don't know how to explain this chapter. Well, there's a lot of S&M and still more violent sex.**

"Sorry it took me so long…" Giles looked up and saw the slayers bed was empty. "Kendra?"

He knocked on the bathroom door. Cautiously he opened it when he didn't receive an answer. She wasn't there.

Giles rushed through the upper level of his condo. Finally, he ran back down the stairs.

"Kendra is gone." Buffy stood at the door with a demon shoved up against the wall; she held a long blade to his throat.

"Mr. Giles?" He screamed when he saw the older man. "Tell her I'm good. Please."

"Let him in." Buffy released the demon. "You have information to sell?"

"The demon nodded. Giles walked into his study and returned with two bags. One large and one small. "Tell me."

"The other slayer, Angelus took her." He looked at the bags licking his lips. "But not before he killed Dru. He has a protection order in place and Dru violated it. So he staked her."

"Angelus staked Dru?" Buffy asked.

"Why does Angelus want Kendra?" Willow asked frightened of the answer.

"He ain't saying. But the rumor is there is a prophecy that involves the First and the girl." He looked back at Giles. "That's all I know. Everything's hush, hush with Angelus being the Master vamp now that he killed Darla. Nobody's saying nothing."

Giles thought for a moment then threw him the large bag. The demon opened it and stuck his face in it snorting the fine powder before shuffling off.

"What did you give him?" Willow asked.

"Bone dust." Giles frowned but didn't appear worried.

"Aren't we going after Kendra?" Buffy asked frowning at the older man.

"No the council will be watching her."

"So they let her be taken?"

"She is disposable." Buffy looked shocked. "Angelus thinks Kendra is part of some ancient prophecy. She isn't."

"Aren't you supposed to protect her?" Willow asked not knowing what to make of the situation.

"No, Kendra is not my charge. I was simply told to keep her here and I did. The council will resolve the situation." Giles cleaned his glasses.

"He will kill her!" Buffy yelled.

"Yes, most likely." He walked off leaving a shocked Buffy behind.

**Angelus and Kendra**

Angelus carried the weakened Kendra into his compound in Mexico. Guards stood around watching for the council's threat. They knew they were somewhere.

"How does one treat the future mother of his child?" Angelus asked then he dropped Kendra on the stone floor of his bedroom. "Angel would sprinkle roses on your bed and make love to you all night long. I'm a little different. I like my meat tenderized."

He smiled affectionately as she tried to stand up. Then he kicked her in the face. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she fell back down.

"You see I have five days before I can fuck you. I get bored rather quickly." He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. "Mommy wanna to play?"

She pulled back and head butted him.

"Yes, still got some fire." He laughed holding his head. "But you're still too weak."

He threw her to the floor her and began hitting her repeatedly. Blood dripped from her nose and ear when he finally stood up and walked away from her. He didn't notice the leather amulet fall from around her neck.

"You see, Kendra…" Kendra ignored what he was saying. Her body was healing. She knew if she focused she could heal herself faster. "…when I'm done with you they'll have to cut that baby out."

"I don't think so." Angelus turned around, shocked by the strength in her voice, only to be met with a right hook. He staggered backwards onto the bed. Kendra took that opportunity to jump on his chest a pummel him like he had her. Her attack was brutal and relentless.

Angelus mentally called for the amulet which flew through the air into his hand. Grasping her neck he squeezed until her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He flipped her over so she was under him. With the amulet so close she began to grow weak again.

"Your daddy left this as a safe guard just in case you were a little feisty." Kendra felt her strength begin to ebb. "You are strong but not strong enough."

He released his hold on her.

"If I fuck your ass does that nullify the prophecy?" He ground himself against her. "You like this baby?"

She didn't respond.

"I like you better naked." He forced her to her feet. Her body felt weighted. Kendra couldn't lift her arms. Angelus secured the amulet around her neck again. He began ripping her clothes off of her. "I don't like hair on a woman. We need to get rid of that. Maybe I'll get rid of the skin too."

He pulled a large bowie knife from his night stand.

"Angelus." She whispered. "Please."

"Begging already, baby?" He slid the knife over her breast.

"I can please you."

"How? I can't suck you dry. I can't fuck you." He moved against her. "What can a virgin slayer do for me, except scream?"

"If you filet me…" She started.

"Your skin will grow back." He looked at her bruises which were almost healed. "From the looks of you I could skin you a few times. Won't that be fun?"

"Madame DeVoux taught me how to please a man." She was rooted to her spot. "For years she made my watch as her girls pleased her clients. I can please you Angelus."

He ran has hand down her body.

"I will not run. I know my destiny. You've watched me. You know I won't run, but if you hit me I will fight back. It is my nature." He looked at her weighing his options. "If you enter me back there it does not forfeit the prophecy."

"What do you know?"

"You know I have the sight. I could have run at any time. I didn't." She lowered her head and tried to decide her next move. "I know what you like, Angelus. I know what you keep in that drawer for Drusilla to use on you. It reminds you of young William before she turned him."  
His cock got hard at the mention of human William; the shy boy who brought him as close to human emotion as he dare allow, while he so eagerly sucked his cock every night.

"I can hurt you just like you want." Her voice was mesmerizingly soft. He moved still closer to her. "If you want to fight I will fight. You can take me any way you want. I give myself to you willingly Angelus."

Finally with his body pressed against hers he removed the amulet.

Kendra turned to him and smacked his face as hard as she could. Angelus smiled.

"You want to hurt." She hit him again with a closed fist. "You want the pain."

She back slapped him. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

"Don't disappoint me or we go back to my plan."

She kneed him in the groan and casually stepped over him as he writhed on the floor. She swallowed her fear. He would smell it on her and the next days would be filled with her brutal torture.

_Have faith child_, a whisper came to her. _There is a fork in the road of your child's destiny. If Angelus raises this child evil will rule but if Angel is named the father good wins this battle. Angelus will give you your child and Angel will raise him…If you follow the path fate has set. Use what we have taught you and you will survive. _

The voice faded away as Kendra reached the dresser. Opening it she pulled out the long purple strap on. She looked at it for a moment. She couldn't hide her nervousness. Could she do it? Could she willingly cause pain? Yes, she was a slayer. This time she was breaking a demon down to save the world.

She turned to him. Meeting his eyes she stepped into the device. Slowly she strapped herself into it.

"Take off your clothes." She commanded. She forced herself to look at him while he did it. His movements were slow and deliberate. He knew she was afraid and he wondered how far she would take this game of hers. If she killed him she wouldn't make it out of the room. Some how he felt she wouldn't. She was in this until the end. Well, until he killed her.

Smirking he smelt the fear that seemed to roll in waves off of her when he stepped out of his pants. She could barely look at his erection. Humans were his toys; maybe he would take it a little easy on her since she was being so accommodating.

Kendra reached behind her and pulled out the body sling and ball gag. He felt his excitement rise. She reached into dresser again and pulled out the vibrating butt rimmer and anal lube.

"Do you even know how to use that?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Please say yes he silently begged.

"I told you I have been trained well." She threw the items on the bed and walked over to him.

"I don't mind bleeding for you." He nodded to the lube.

"But I do." Taking his head she pulled him in for a slow kiss.

"I think you should know, I'm a sure thing." He laughed against her mouth. She slapped him hard.

"Do not speak, demon."

He silently straightened himself. His brown eyes glowed yellow. She kissed him harder so his teeth pressed into his gums drawing blood.

She ran her hands up his chest until she found his hairless nipples. She pinched and twisted them until Angelus hissed against her mouth. She pressed her hips against his. The dildo slipped between his legs resting next to his erection. Reaching down she flipped the switch. He moaned as the tiny vibrations stimulated him.

Encouraged she rocked against him. The more he moaned the harder she ground her pelvis into his.

He grabbed her hair and pushed her down to her knees. Slapping his hand away she reached for her next toy.

She licked his testicles pulling one into her mouth. She bit down on it. He screamed and laughed her name.

"Harder." She obeyed. "Good girl."

She quickly released him and wrapped her mouth around his penis. She was sure she was doing it wrong when he didn't make the sounds her teacher's clients made. She looked up at him and caught his grin. She shoved the plug deep into him. He hissed as her head bobbed up and down, while clawing at his thighs.

Angelus grabbed her head and tried to push further into her mouth. She wrapped her hand around his erection to force him to stop.

He pulled her up and slammed her against the wall he kissed her hard. He dug his nails into her ass drawing blood.

"If you're going to take charge, Kendra, take charge." Grabbing him by the hair she threw he onto the bed so that he landed ass up. She took the lube and drizzled it onto the dildo. She carefully positioned it at his rim, he sighed.

"You're boring me and the more I'm bored the harder I'm going to fuck your ass." She slammed the eight inch vibrating tool into him. He gave a howl of pleasure and pain. He could feel his hole rip. The borrowed blood began to coat the plastic.

Kendra put all her rage into fucking him. She didn't try to control the orgasm that rocked her as the vibrating phallus pressed against her clit. She continued to ram in and out of him. Reaching behind him he grabbed her hand and wrapped it tightly around his erection. Her hand still slick with lube she began to stroke him hard, matching her strides with the same rhythm she impaled his ass.

"Ahhhhhhh," Angelus shouted as he came. Kendra pulled out of him. The vibrator was covered with his blood. She swallowed her nausea. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she dropped the toy. "Good girl."

Spent, he threw back the covers and settled in the bed.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"You get to sleep in the bed tonight." Angelus wrapped an arm around her waist.

He adjusted himself so his soft penis rested between her butt cheeks.

Lazily he began rubbing his hand against her clit. His fingers played her until she unwillingly opened her legs wider allowing him better access.

Her body shuddered in disgust. Angelus, feeling her reluctance, flipped her onto her back. He watched her tears fall from her eyes. He smiled at her shame.

"Will you scream for me?" He asked. "I bet you will."

He buried his face in her core and licked until she bucked and screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't. He kept sucking until she was raw and had nothing left.

"See daddy knows how to play too."

His mouth kissed her thigh before his fangs sank into her. Kendra screamed at the unexpected pain. He drank from her until she was too weak to move. Content, he resumed his prone position next to her.

"Gunna fuck you til you scream baby."

**End Notes:**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except my original thoughts and ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**The song I listened to while writing Angelus is "When You're Evil" by Voltaire. ****.com/watch?v=7nGtwSnmVsY&feature=PlayList&p=2CEEB08DD710DDB2&index=14**

**Buffy**

Buffy stared after Giles in disbelief. He was going to let Kendra die.

"Giles if there is no real prophecy why is the council going to allow Kendra to die? She's a slayer." Buffy grabbed his arm to make him look at her.

"We don't want Kendra. She is insignificant. Stopping another cycle of debauchery by Angelus is our only goal."

"Even if it cost Kendra her life?"

"Evan if it cost Angel his."

"but his soul…" Giles cut her off.

"Is lost."  
"Then get him another one." She stepped in front of Giles. "You can't just let him die."

"He is dead and your little roll in the hay assured a lot more people would die."

"So two good people die?"

"So that hundreds, maybe even thousands can live."

Buffy walked out of the house knowing there was only one place she could go.

"They're going to allow Angelus to kill Kendra, and then they're going to kill Angel." Buffy throw herself against the gypsy woman's breast.

It hadn't been that long ago when Jenny was her worst enemy. It was Jenny's secrets opened the door for Angel's and Buffy's love. She never told anyone that Angel could lose his soul if he experienced one moment of true happiness he would revert to Angelus.

The monster had tormented Sunnydale for more than a year before disappearing with Kendra. No one had been safe. Her friends Cordelia, Xander, and Oz had been murdered. He didn't just murder them he tortured them.

They had all been beaten and rape repeatedly. He allowed them to heal before beginning the torment again. Cordy had been missing for more than two months before her body was found nailed to the giant oak tree in her parents yard. Xander had been gone for six months and Oz four before they were discovered hanging from the flag pole at the school. Their lips had been sewn shut. When they were autopsied each had the others penis in their mouths. The coroner explained that Xander had raped Cordy and he and Oz had rape each other.

After the funerals Buffy had begun receiving pictures of the attacks with the message "You're next". Now Giles was turning on one of the few good guys left.

"Giles…" Jenny brought her into the house.

"…Says the prophecy is not true but he and the council are wrong." Jenny said walking to a nearby desk. Opening it she pulled out an orb containing a bright, glowing essence. "There is a great evil coming Buffy and Kendra's baby is humanities only hope of survival. There are provisions to the prophecy. Angel will not willingly create a child not even to save the world but Angelus in his greed and hatred would. If such a child were to come into existence…"  
"Angel would give his life to protect it." Buffy finished.

"Yes, I was coming to you soon. We have five days to get this soul to Mexico where Angelus has a compound. I will need help." She held Buffy's gaze. "I will need your help. Yours and Willows."

"What is he doing to with Kendra?"

"Torturing her." Buffy closed her eyes against the unwanted images of her fallen friends. "Kendra is not a fool. She will survive this Buffy."

"She was sick."

"She was sick because Giles made a deal with Angelus to save you and Willow. The amulet holds great power." The amulet Kendra wore had been a Christmas gift from Giles when she had first arrived in Sunnydale. "It drains her of her slayer strength."

"Giles."

"Buffy will you help me?" Buffy nodded. "Good, have Willow help you hunt tonight. I'll pick you up and we'll leave from there."

"Jenny what if we fail?"

"We won't."

**Kendra **

It had been four days since Kendra and Angelus entered into their agreement. He hadn't tried to harm her again. He seemed content to allow her to beat and torture him. It all turned her stomach.

She chained him to the wall and beat him with a bamboo cane. Then she poured salt into his wounds and cleaned them with lemon juice. Twice he brought in two human girls and watched as she tortured them. He made her watch him as he raped them and drained them of their blood afterward.

Each night she slept in his bed with him wrapped around her. The room began to smell of sweat and his dead semen. Angelus didn't seem to mind but she needed fresh air. Yesterday his servant Frank walked with her in the hot sun. Angelus said it was her reward for doing such a good job.

It was getting harder to stay focused on the task at hand. If not for the routine Frank set she would have broken.

Every morning he brought her a foul concoction to drink. Angelus would add his blood and watch as she drank it. Then Frank would bring him a virgin, both male and female, and he would drain them.

Angelus was gentle with her. He kissed and hugged her. He would read to her from his favorite books. A few times he talked about keeping her alive after their child was born. As long as she fulfilled his need for pain and sedition he didn't hurt her.

One more night. It became Kendra's mantra. Then the act would be done and Jenny would be here with Buffy and Willow and they would get Angel back.

**Two witches and a slayer**

The three women took turns driving to Mexico. They only stopped for gas and food. Jenny taught Willow the spells needed in case something happened to her. Buffy closed her mind to everything except getting to Angel before the Council murdered him.

She would not admit it to anyone but she hated that Kendra would carry his child. More than just an extraordinary child created from a vampire and slayer but a child to be shared and nurtured by both Angel and Kendra. Angel would put his whole heart into raising his child. Kendra would become a special part of his life. Buffy envied her for that.

In her heart she promised her fallen friends that she would protect Kendra and her child. She learned from the youngest slayer that her duty came before her own desires.

Buffy did hold out hope. Jenny purposely omitted the section of the spell that denied Angel true happiness. A smile played on her face as she thought of it.

"Buffy." Jenny whispered from her place in the driver's seat. "He will want Kendra. That was why I removed the clause. He may be buried in Angelus but he knows everything that his alter ego is doing. The bond is already there. You cannot interfere with it. It will only break your heart."

"I was just dreaming." She looked out the window wishing this journey was already over with.

**Angelus**

He would let her rest tonight. The ceremony would begin at day break and she would need her strength.

He looked at her as she lay in the copper tub. She hadn't moved in more than an hour. Frank kept coming in and draining the cold water, refilling it with hot water.

A cool breeze washed over him. He had finally had Frank clean the chamber. He loved the smell of his semen coming alive. Kendra couldn't smell it but he could sense the change.

Frank finished changing the sheets on the bed and a little Mexican girl brought in her dinner. Angelus walked over to the tub and lifted her naked body out.

Her head fell to the side and she snored softly.

This slayer, taller and thicker than any other, had found a place in his heart; if he had one. He considered turning her after she had the child. She was an artist. She knew just how to torture him. Without a soul she would be unstoppable.

Her sedition matched his and Angelus was lonely for someone whose skills could match his own. He would train her while she was pregnant then turn her. How many months did human women remain with child? He couldn't remember if he ever cared to know.

**Kendra**

She was lost in a premonition. She saw so much so fast it was hard to sort out.

She became aware of Angelus feeding her, then cuddling her body to his. He cooed soft words in her ears.

She saw an anguished look come over his face before it crumbled and he bared his fangs. In her haze she became aware of him chanting ancient words and made her repeat them.

"You are mine."

"I am yours."

"I am your master."

"You are my master."

"You will serve me and honor me, forever."

"I will serve you and honor you, forever."

"I will protect you with my life. You are mine." He smiled and sank his teeth into her neck. She cried out at the invasion.

She closed her eyes at the wonder of it all.

Her eyes opened wide. Angelus was claiming her. She had become his everlasting bride. She had not seen this.

Why? If he planned on killing her why would he claim her?

Angel, she thought. Angel was influencing him. It would be harder to kill someone you claimed. It would be like killing yourself. It was why Darla could not defend herself when Angelus attacked her. She would rather die than harm him.

She reached up and stroked his face.

**End Notes:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Chapter 5

8

**Author's Notes:**

**Buffy finds herself jealous of Kendra. Angel knows his purpose.**

**Dawn**

Kendra was back in control of her senses. She had been bathed and oiled by vampire women. She was clothed in a long red robe. Her hair hung around her back, still wavy from the braids. Her feet were bare on the cold stone floor. She was slightly nauseous from the concoction she had been drinking.

Angelus stood in front of a fire pit that had been brought into the room. He was also dressed in red robes. A small smile played on his face as she was led around the pit five times. Five days, five turns around the fire, five times Angelus must take her between dawn and dusk. Then Angel would be back.

Someone chatted in the background. She thought it must be Frank.

She stopped in front of Angelus. He looked like the eager groom. Kendra played her part and smiled shyly up at him.

"Do you give yourself willingly?" The question came from the shadows.

"Yes." She whispered.

Angelus walked to her lifting her robes from her body. She stood proud as the demons circled them. He removed his robes. Kendra gasped. He seemed bigger…more intimidating then he had been five days before.

Fear radiated off of her. Angelus laughed out loud. She delighted him.

He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"I will be gentle…" He whispered. "Today."

Because you have to, Kendra thought.

He laughed in her ear as she wrapped her arms around him pressing his erection into her nest.

The chanting continued as he led her to the alter that stood in the center of the room. He lifted her onto the cold marble before settling himself between her legs.

"There has to be blood. Do not show fear, don't pull away princess or we're both dust." Nodding she wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck. Angelus pulled himself back and rammed into her. He hissed as she bit into his shoulder. Quickly he pulled out of her and stood for their inspection.

Hooded figures came out of the shadows, nodding at the blood they saw on his erection. When they turned for the door Angelus lifted her from the cold marble and threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on princess let's make a baby." Tossing Kendra onto the bed he climbed on top of her and began pumping into her. "Gotta love a virgin."

Kendra closed her eyes to the pain and damage he was causing her. She could feel her body stretching and tearing. She felt her blood lubricating him. She finally understood what he meant when he said, "I'm gonna rape you to death." A normal woman wouldn't be able to survive his "gentle love making" but Kendra's slayer blood she would heal before he began the next round.

"So tight baby." He whispered as he came.

**The rescue**

They got into the compound with little trouble. Buffy didn't like it. The halls were virtually empty. She could hear chanting everywhere she went. Suddenly a shadow blocked they're path.

Frank stepped forward looking past Buffy to Jenny.

"I didn't think you would make it." She gave him a quizzical look. "The prophecy was very specific. We must hurry the councils men are not far behind you." He opened a passage near them and rushed through.

"If they are not done Angelus will know we are there."

"No, the spell focuses him and Kendra. They may hear you but they will not be able to respond to you. That is why they are so venerable. Hurry." He opened another panel. He quietly crossed to the bed and nodded. "He is almost finished. Begin the spell."

Jenny handed the orb containing Angel's soul to Willow. She took the spell from her pocket and began to read from it. She turned so she wouldn't need to face the moving bodies on the bed.

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off of them. She watched as Angelus sunk his fangs into Kendra's neck.

"No," She screamed rushing forward she knocked the orb out of Willows hand. They watched in horror as the orb shattered on the floor and the soul shot up to the ceiling.

"Finish the spell!" Frank yelled.

"They aren't finished." Jenny yelled back.

"His soul will dissipate if you don't and all will be lost."

Jenny said the final words bypassing the section that ties Angel's happiness to his soul. With a flash of orange light the soul disappeared.

**Kendra and Angel**

Kendra heard the screaming from the shadows but couldn't take her attention from Angelus. It had been that way for several hours. Their bodies were in sync. Even when the orange light shot from Angelus' eyes and mouth his rhythm didn't break. Angel held her until he spilled his seed in her.

Breathless he looked into her eyes. Soft and kind, they held his shame and regret.

"Angel?" Tears shone in her eyes when he nodded. She cried softly into his neck. Angel wrapped his body around hers.

"Sir, the Council is attacking. We must leave." Angel jumped up being careful to cover Kendra's naked body. Frank handed him some clothes and began assisting Kendra into hers. He had chosen a skirt and blouse know the condition Angelus would have left her in. "Here."

He handed a spell to Jenny who began chanting until a large fissure opened.

"Slayer, Willow, help me." Frank ran to a large room throwing the double doors open they rushed in and returned with a very large two wheeled chart.

"Push it through the porthole." The cries of the fallen could be heard through the door. "Hurry."

He cried grabbing the bloody blanket and sheet from the bed.

Angel carried Kendra. They followed him through the aperture.

"Jenny the spell." Jenny quickly recited the spell again closing the rift.

Angel looked around. The sun shone down on him without effect. It looked like the Irish country side. Everything was plush and green. There were beautiful rolling hills. Two rivers could be seen coming from a large mountain.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked not looking at Angel, who still held Kendra in his arms.

"Purgatory, the demission between heaven and hell; for us it's heaven." Frank responded. "We need to move from here."

"Can the council find this place?" Jenny asked.

"No, but it is a dangerous place to be after dark. We need to make for that hill." He gestured to the hill that was at least half a day's walk away. Angel kept Kendra in his arms and started towards it. Buffy, Willow, and Jenny helped push the cart.

When they finally arrived they were sweaty and exhausted. Angel gently placed the unconscious Kendra on the grass as Frank began removing items from the cart. He unrolled a thick travel mattress and several tents. Angel hung a sheet from a nearby tree and carried an inflatable tub to it. Using a pump he blew up it up. Then taking two buckets he walked the short distance to a water fall and began filling them. He made several trips until it was full. Frank handed him towels and soap. Angel gathered Kendra in his arms and took her inside the make shift room.

"Kendra?" He whispered.

"Wake up." He held her close to him. When he received no response he began stripping her. "I'm going to clean you."

He removed his clothes and lowered them into the tub settling her on his lap. She sighed as the cool water settled over her worn frame. Angel took the soap and began washing her.

She was so bruised. Despite Angelus' promise to be gentle he had hurt the girl.

Angel spread her legs to let the cool water flow over them. Instinctively she tried to close them again but he stopped her by whispering soothing words in her ear. He felt her relax against him.

"Angel?" She whispered. He looked into her exhausted eyes. "Thank you."

It would be the last words she said for several hours. After a time, Angel lifted her from the tub and wrapped a blanket around her. Upon dressing himself he carried out of the make shift tent and laid her in the warming sun.

**Jealously**

Buffy saw how Angel cared for the other Slayer. He lay next to her in the sun for a while. She watched as he spoke to Kendra knowing she was in an exhaustive sleep. She wouldn't hear him.

"So, you gonna help with the tent?" Willow asked behind her.

"Sure." They struggled with the heavy tent while Frank effortlessly erected Angel's and Kendra's. He then constructed a second one behind first. He pulled furs from the cart and entered the first tent then went out of the back into the second one with the remaining furs. He took the thick travel bed and reentered Angel's tent. He moved back and forth silently for over an hour until the accommodations were perfect He flipped open the flap and the clothe windows to allow the soft breeze in.

Finally to the women's relief he assisted them.

"How long have you been in Angel's service?" Jenny asked as they spread the furs out on the ground.

"As far back as I can remember." They followed him to the cart.

Buffy took a good look at the cart. It had two large wheels on either side. It was rectangular in shape. Lifting the long lid she could see how deep it really was. No wonder it was so heavy it held pots and pans, dishes silverware and everything needed to survive in the woods for a while.

"How long are we going to stay here?" She asked lifting the box that contained the pots.

"When the triad receives the blessing, then the union will be blessed by the high priest and we will go back to our realm." He pulled out boxes of food and sat them on the ground. He continued until the cart was empty. Finally he retrieved a long wooden box. Opening the lid he began handing them large jars filled with a fine white power. Taking their hands he situated them in a line. "Wait five seconds, and then follow me. Pour your power over mine, Willow, then Buffy yours on Willows, and finally Jenny. We must protect the camp until the blessing."

He opened the lid and began pouring the power. Buffy looked around the camp and was sure there wasn't enough to cover the whole area but as she followed Willow she could see the jar never seemed to empty.

They traced a wide path around the camp and water fall. The powder floated on the water but never broke its chain.

Once they had finished Frank took the bloodied sheets he had taken from the bed and draped them over a tree limb.

"Why are you doing that?" Willow asked. "It's embarrassing."

"We want to show these creatures that Kendra was a virgin. Yes, I know Angelus makes everyone bleed but virgin blood smells different than any other blood."

"Frank," Angel called to the servant. "Kendra will need to eat soon."

Frank nodded and began to build a fire. Willow opened the cans of stew he pulled out of one of the boxes.

"You may use the river to bathe." He said as he dumped the food into a pot. Out of a cooler he pulled a bag of human blood. Emptying it into a cup he warmed it over the fire. Frank filled a bowl and carried both items to Angel who indicated he should take them into the tent.

Frank held the tent flap open while Angel carried Kendra inside. Buffy watched the interaction with Jenny.

She began to complain about the size of their tent and the fact that they had to do all the work. She complained about anything she could except that she wanted to be in Angel's arms instead of Kendra.

**Angel**

Angel lay next to her watching the rise and fall of her chest. He knew what Angelus had known, there was a rage boiling just below the surface. She was so angry at the 'powers that be' for choosing her to sacrifice herself for the world. She was angry that she had been humiliated by Angelus and forced to torture and kill. She was angry that she wouldn't fall in love and marry a human man. Most of all she was angry that her child's life would be as focused on saving a world that would never know what he had sacrificed for them.

Angel understood her anger. He had given her what he could. He claimed her for his mate and he had done it with Angelus in control of their body. In every way that counted she was his wife. Their destinies were joined together. He would protect her and the child that grew in her womb. They were one.

He could hear Buffy outside their tent. He wanted to tell her that he had always known she was not the chosen one. Buffy in her selfishness could never see the truth about Kendra. He had tasted it in her blood. It was slayers blood but it wasn't special, not like Kendra's.

Her blood reeked with power and dominance. No wonder her watcher had feared her. The Watcher's Council feared her. Kendra did not know that her ancestor Marie Savoie was also a slayer. She turned to voodoo when the Council rejected her because of her color. The young frightened girl became a powerful priestess that man and demon alike respected and feared.

"They will learn their place once and for all." Angel whispered to the sleeping girl kissing her lips softly.

He could feel Angelus raging inside of him wanting more of her. Angel wanted more too, but she was still too weak and tender.

Angel carefully sat her up and began putting the stew to her lips. She automatically chewed and swallowed it. After a few moments she turned her face away from it.

"For our child." He whispered in her ear. She automatically opened her mouth again and chewed the stew until it was all gone. Angel quietly drank the blood Frank had brought him. When they were done Angel sat the dishes outside the tent.

Franks family had been a gift to Angelus from Darla. In his years of service to Angel he had never failed to do what he needed to in order to protect him. He had been Angelus' first human friend. Now Frank had saved Angel and Kendra. If asked he would say it was his duty.

Angel went back into the tent. Kendra had kicked the thin sheet from her and lay naked. He removed his clothing and slipped into the bed next to her. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered. "You are mine."

**Kendra**

Kendra final felt the veil being lifted from her. Slowly she became aware of her surroundings. The first thing she felt was Angel's body half draped over hers. His back was to the tent opening. His leg was thrown over hers effectively keeping her in place. She was wrapped in his arms. Her soft body molded to his hard one. He kissed her head.

"Angel." She whispered wrapping her free arm around him pulling him completely on top of her. His body immediately responded to her moving one.

Angel moaned and kissed her gently. She spread her legs wrapping them around his waist.

"No." Angel whispered pulling away from her. "You need to heal."

"Please my Angel…" She whispered to him pulling him back to her. "Take the pain away."

Her eyes begged him for what she needed to truly heal. Angel swallowed but nodded. He would work his entire life to free her from her anguish.

Kendra had never felt hands so gentle on her body. She could have wept when she thought that only hours ago those same hands were clawing at her, tormenting her body.

She gripped his head as he kissed her bruised body. He never actually entered her but crushed their bodies together, grinding against her center until they found release.

She could hear growling and grunting outside their tent.

"They smell our mating." He whispered as he cleaned her off. He stood naked before her holding out his hand. Slowly, they stepped out of the tent and walked around the edge, careful to stay within the barrier.

Kendra followed Angel. Holding his hand she kept her head below his as a sign of submission. There were grunts of approval from the creatures.

Finally, he led her to the river. He sat in the water and perched her on his lap. Angel washed them showing the proper respect for his new bride. His caresses soon became more as he touched her, kissing her, and suckling her until she came. She arched her neck granting him permission to drink from her. Even his taking of her blood was orgasmic.

Kendra sensed the continued approval of the creatures. He brought her to completion three more times; showing his strength by denying himself, before carrying her back to their tent.

Buffy, Frank, Willow, and Jenny watched from the girl's tent. Frank smiled at the display. Buffy looked on with unshed tears in her eyes.

"He did well." Frank smiled at the blushing women. Buffy sighed and lay down on the thin mattress. She wished this was over and she was back at home.

Angel sat Kendra on the edge of the mattress and touched her breast again. He couldn't seem to stop himself. She watched him with a small smile on her face. Embarrassed he pulled his hand away.

"We are bonded. Do you know what that means?" She nodded. "You are my wife. I will protect you with my life. Angelus cannot hurt you ever again, he would die first." Kendra nodded. She leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I could love you my Angel." She closed her eyes. "You and Angelus."

Angels eyes widened in surprise.

"He is a part of you and therefore a part of our child. If I love you I must love him."

Angel nodded. He laid her back on the mattress and lay next to her. He covered them with a thick quilt as he whispered her to sleep.

**The next morning**

Kendra and Angel woke early the next day and made love. Angel couldn't stop touching her.

Frank joined them in the tent and offered Angel a mug of blood. Angel invited him to join them for breakfast.

Angel went to the tree outside the tent and picked the fruit there. Frank explained to Kendra that it was known as the forbidden tree and its fruit could only be picked by a chosen few. The inhabitants would wait for the fruit to fall and collect it. Unfortunately it would soon rot. So if they could get it in great quantities they would bargain with the devil.

It was noon when they stepped out of the tent. Frank was gathering the presents left by last night's guests.

The couple examined the items. Kendra loved the wooden cradle. Angel touched the smooth rattles. They reminded him of the kind of toys he played with as a child.

"How do we get all of this stuff back with us?" Jenny asked; her skin glowing from the warmth of the sun.

"We get a bigger cart." Frank said.

"Why can't we just leave it?" Buffy asked folding her arms across her chest.

"It would be disrespectful and right know we need all the friends we can get." Frank said dismissively.

"How, do we get a bigger cart?" Jenny asked.

"We trade." Kendra said smiling. She gestured to the tree. "If we gather enough fruit do you think they will trade?"

"For this fruit I think we could get a wagon and a horse."

"So do we wait for nightfall?" Jenny asked.

"No, Frank and I will travel to the village over that hill." Angel said looking at the map. "It's the nearest."

"If you take a sampling, you could get the horse and wagon and promise to return in a couple of days with the fruit." Kendra said smiling at them. Frank and Angel nodded.

"Why would they trust you?" Buffy asked. Angel sighed at her negativity.

"If you don't understand now, Ms. Summers you will never understand. We need to leave now." Frank said gathering a large basket as Angel climbed the tree and dropped the fruit down the Kendra. She selected the choicest pieces and put them in the basket. After an hour they were ready to set off.

"Be careful." She whispered as he kissed her.

"We will." He let his hand run over her stomach. "Take care of our son."

Angel and Frank set off with Angel carrying the heavy basket.

"Why don't you hate him?" Buffy asked staring after him.

"What purpose would that serve?" She looked down at the smaller slayer.

"After what Angelus must have put you through…I just don't get it."

"Angelus was being who he is no more no less. Angel is not responsible for his actions." She looked after the fading figures. "I could no more hate Angelus for fulfilling his destiny anymore then I could hate Giles for allowing me to be taken."

Buffy looked surprised.

"I have known since I first stepped in Sunnydale that Giles would betray me." She began gathering wood for the fire. "When we go back they will try again and Giles will die."

This time Buffy did not look surprised.

"You will need to choose a side Buffy. When the battle comes we must know you are on our side." She turned and walked back to the tent. She gathered the vegetables left by their visitor and a knife. She wanted to prepare their evening meal. She was Angel's wife. Now all her years of training would be put to the test.

**End Notes:**

**That's all I have for tonight. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Buffy begins to understand the depths of the Councils betrayal.**

**Confrontation**

Kendra silently watched from her post in the forbidden tree as Buffy paced around the camp. The blonde slayer was angry, hurt by what she perceived as Angels' betrayal. The girl is silly and childish. She must choose. If she could help it her sister slayer would land on her side.

Kendra jumped to the ground silently approaching her from behind.

"WE are a family of slayer's; born to protect those who are good from those who are truly evil." Brown eyes met blue in the warm heat of the warm summer sun. "Your emotions are leading you down a dangerous path. The Council will use them against you."

"I was slaying long before you were called." Buffy defended.

"And you've died." Kendra dismissed the other girl's argument.

"Stop!"

"You couldn't protect your friends." Kendra taunted.

"Stop it!"

"Xander died screaming for you." She stepped closer to Buffy.

"Stop it!"

"Angel knew you weren't the chosen one. He could taste it in your blood."

"Shut up!" Kendra saw her tears. Her heart constricted, but Buffy needed to release some of her anger so she could see the truth.

"He bid his time until I can and then he took you, fulfilling the first part of the prophecy." Her voice was soft.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Kendra challengaged.

Buffy charged the dark slayer screaming as she did. She attacked with a high round house kick. Kendra deflected it easily.

"Emotion, Buffy, has its' place."

Buffy threw a punch then another kick. Kendra side stepped then with ease.

"Giles knew that by allowing you to fight with such emotion he could control you."

"No." She swung and Kendra ducked blocking a second swing.

"Yes, he manipulated every situation you were in. He played the concerned father all the while keeping you off balance." Buffy kicked high but Kendra stopped it with a wave of her hand.

"It was difficult holding back my true power, allowing you to think you were the superior slayer." She dodged another blow. "Could you have held back Buffy?"

Kendra spun around as Buffy's fist whizzed past her head. She rewarded the slayer with an elbow to the back that sent her flying into the river.

"Your anger should be directed towards the watcher who still lies to you Buffy." She walked to the fallen girl and offered her hand. "You cannot live in lies. They will only destroy you."

"I love him." She sobbed.

"No, you loved a lie." She wrapped her arms protectively around Buffy. Her strength rolled off her in waves. "We are sisters. You, me, and Faith."

"Faith?" Buffy looked up at her confused.

"Boy B. she laid your ass out."

**The Council**

Giles searched the chamber for some clue as to their where about.

He couldn't believe Jenny had turned on him ad taken Buffy and Willow to the other side. She should have died months ago but Giles deal with Angelus had saved her. He was a fool to think he could make that gutter snipe a true lady. Well, she would pay.

"Sir, Faith and her watcher have disappeared." Giles looked at the man for a moment before stabbing him to death.

"Fuck not killing the messenger. Who the hell else is here?"

**Reunion**

"Why aren't you in Chicago?" Buffy stood looking at her in shock. Faith had been sent with her watcher to Chicago. The Council felt three slayers in one city was one too many.

"Giles don't tell you?" Wesley looked at her bewildered.

"Yeah B., we split after they tried to off me." Faith snagged an apple from the cart.

"What!" Buffy stood.

"More lies Buffy." Kendra said greeting their new allies. "Faith was too rebellious so the Council ordered her termination."

"No."

"Yes."

They watched as she digested the information.

"You have had a long journey dinner is ready." Kendra walked back towards the tent Buffy shared with Willow and Jenny. After waking the women, who had been napping, she handed out bowels of soup. "Buffy, think and eat at the same time. You will need your strength for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Faith asked as she shoveled the food into her mouth.

"Training, Kendra style." A hint of her Creole accent escaped as she smiled devilishly.

"Where is Angel? We have a lot to discuss."

Kendra nodded to the wagon bearing down on their camp sight.

"He will be hungry and tired, talks can wait until tomorrow."

Angel and Frank bought the wagon to a stop near the river. Frank watered the horse while Angel went to greet their companions.

Kendra had already taken a pack of blood from the cooler and warmed it for him. Handing it to him she accepted his kiss. She handed a bowl of soup to Frank.

"You took too long. It's getting dark." She accused.

"We were safe enough. Besides I had to get a gift." He winked at Frank.

"What gift?"

"Now for that lassie you'll be needing to be extra nice to me." He teased in a deep Irish brogue.

"I'm going to sleep." Buffy stood and headed to the tent.

"Buffy think about what I said." The slayer nodded.

"What did you say?" Angel asked.

"I will tell you later after I look at the animal." She stood up and walked to the horse.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked following her.

"Yes, but it is my job to inspect all purchases. How much fruit will they cost us?" She asked examining the steed.

"Only half a wagon's load." Angel came up behind her and nibbled at her neck. "I missed you."

"You were gone for five hours." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Five long hours." His voice became husky with desire. "Are you not familiar with the ritual of claiming?"

"No." She smiled as his hands wondered over her breast.

"It requires that we seal our union as often as possible." He began raising her skirt until he could touch her.

"Really?" Her arms snaked around his neck. She gasped when he slipped a finger inside of her. "Ohhh, mon ange." She whispered in heavily accented French.

"Why don't you have an accent all the time?" He moaned when she ground her hips into his.

"Why don't you?"

"Touché."

"Hey we may not be able to see what you're doing but we know. Getta room." Faith shouted.

"Or a tent." Willow giggled.

"I want you." He growled in her ear.

"Then take me." She turned to face him. Gripping his pants she eased him out of them. Angel held her waist as he lowered her onto him.

"Ohh, baby. Wrap your legs around me." He sighed when she did allowing him further in.

"We can still hear you." Wesley yelled. "For gosh sakes Angel the tent is less than three yards away."

Angel stumbled to the tent falling on the mattress he began kissing her gently.

"I waited for this all day." He said slowly sliding in and out of her.

"Tell me how to pleasure you, Angel." He closed his eyes nearly losing control at her request. No one had ever asked him that before. Not in the 270 years he had been alive and dead. Even his demon went silent.

"Dites-moi comment au plaisir tu, ange." She repeated in French. Angel whimpered against her neck, stopping his movements, he breathed heavily into her neck. "No? Maybe it's a language barrier. Let's try…Italian? Me l'dica come a piacere, Angelo."

"Kendra." He whispered trying to control himself.

"Then tell me." She demanded in her sweetest voice.

"Bite me." He hissed.

"Where?" He stroked the curve of his neck. Kendra licked the spot causing him to flitch.

"There?" She teased as she dragged her canines across the spot. He moaned nearly releasing himself into her. She smiled at his temporary loss of control.

Opening her mouth wide she bit hard into him, breaking the skin. Angel howled with glee. His body began to shake when she suck at the wound.

"Kendra." She wrapped her legs tighter around him and flipped them over so she was on top.

Not breaking contact she began moving on his cock. Angel was paralyzed with pleasure. Never had he felt such exquisite need. His body felt weak as she sucked and licked him while drive him in and out of her.

She sat up on him taking him completely into her. Her feet rested under his butt lifting him off the mattress. Her beautiful breast bounced in time with her movements begging him to touch them but he couldn't. He was lost in the absolute pleasure she unselfishly gave him.

Smiling down into his half closed eyes, she dipped her fingers in with his cock until they were covered with her essence. She took them out and slid them in his mouth.

"You like that baby?" She asked as he licked them clean. He nodded, closing his eyes once more. Kendra watched the array of emotions that danced across his face. She knew he needed this.

Angel spent so much time denying his desires for others. Kendra was determined to give him complete pleasure.

She rode him faster as she dug her nails into his chest. She could feel his body stiffen under hers. Good because she was ready. She exploded around him, her walls milking him until he came. His back arched and his mouth opened in a silent cry.

She stretched out on top of him nuzzling his neck. Angel was too spent to move.

"One more time?" She asked breathlessly.

**End Notes:**

**Training begins**


	7. Chapter 7

3

**Author's Notes:**

**Surprising, blessings, and new friends.**

Kendra woke the next morning frowning. They had been waiting for the blessing for more than a week and she was getting impatient.

Her days were filled with training with Buffy and Faith and her nights were occupied with passionately making love to Angel. The Watchers Council was not a threat to them. She should be happy but this morning was different.

Sometime last night she had rolled on her stomach as she normally did. When she woke up today there was a sharp pain and discomfort. Pushing herself out of Angel's arms she gasped. She had a slight bump where she had been flat the night before.

"How is this possible?"

"What?" Angel asked sitting up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"This." She pointed to her swollen stomach.

"Time is different here and this is a mystical pregnancy we should expect some surprises." He rubbed his hand over his growing child.

"Does that mean I will start craving blood?" She asked her mouth turning down at the thought.

"You already do." He teased rubbing the spot she had bitten and sucked his blood from the night before. She swatted at him. "You'll need to stop training. You'll strain your body."

"I'll feel fine."

"No you don't. The only reason you aren't hurting when you wake up is because I'm rubbing you down with the salve Frank makes." He touched her face. "Every pregnant woman needs to slow down."

""Fine." She said reaching for her shirt. It was too tight across her breast and barely covered her stomach. She groaned. "This is so unfair."

Angel snickered and handed her a larger t-shirt and shorts with an elastic waist band. Kendra bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was crying but she suddenly felt very sad. Shaking off the feeling she started changing when she felt him press his body against hers.

"Do you know he sexy you are?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head. "Yes you are. The way you stretch in your sleep. When you bite your lip before you come; the way you rock your hips when you're singing. If I could be in you all day, every day I would never leave you baby. Can I show you how much I want you? Let me taste you."

Nodding she turned to him. Angel pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. He happily spent the afternoon worshipping her body.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked standing next to Faith with her arms crossed over her breast. "I mean she wants us here bright and early and she's late."

"Chill B. the girls got a bun in the oven. That'll knock the wind out of you." Faith said stretching. "Sides if I had Angel in my bed I wouldn't leave it either. I mean man has he been working out?"

"Ladies do not speak of such things, Ms. Faith." Frank commented as he handed her a plate of food. "Mrs. Kendra is resting. She received an unexpected surprise this morning."

"Is she alright?" Wesley asked walking over to them.

"Yes, Angel has everything under control." He handed out the rest of the plates.

"I'm sure he does." Buffy muttered. Frank glared at her causing a blush to run up her cheeks. "Sorry. Working on that."

"After we eat I will be sparing with you."

"You Frankie." Faith smiled eagerly. "This I can't wait to see."

Frank suddenly stood. His attention turned towards the mountain.

"Ms. Faith, please go tell Angel the Triad is coming. Hurry!" He rushed to the cart and pulled out several books. Handing them to Wesley, who followed him over to the fire. "Jenny! Ladies, please put on the dresses I provided for you."

Jenny hustled Buffy and Willow into the tent.

Faith rushed into Angel's tent.

"Your companies making their way down the mountain." Angel, who had been relaxing with Kendra in his arms, jumped off the bed cursing as Kendra's sleeping form fell over. "Smooth G.Q. smooth."

Faith laughed and walked back to her tent to change.

"Get dressed. It's time." Angel voice was harsher then he wanted. Kendra glared at him. "Sorry just a little nervous, aren't you?"

"No." It was the only word she would speak until the ceremony was over.

The blessing was uneventful. They waited until sunset to perform it. Kendra refused to leave her tent. No amount of coxing from Angel would bring her out. To Angels surprise the Triad and High Priest approved of what they thought was her modesty.

Angel wouldn't tell them that her dislike for the bright yellow and pink trimmed robe was the real cause. Kendra said she looked like a circus clown. He wanted to ask how she knew what a circus clown looked like when she had never been to the circus.

When the time came Kendra walked from the tent looking dignified, even royal in the ridiculous robe. Angel glared in the direction of their small entourage when he heard a giggle.

The priest danced and sang around the pair. The actual ceremony lasted less than an hour and was less eventful than most Angel had attended.

"That's it?" He asked watching the group walk away.

"What did you expect?" Kendra asked removing her robe.

"Well, more." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's not every day that a vampire and a slayer have a child."

"We can celebrate when we get home."

"Where is home?" Willow asked softly. She had been quiet throughout the trip. She spent most of her time studying the text that Frank had brought with him. "Giles and the Council are going to be waiting for us."

"We aren't going back to Sunny Dale." Frank stated. "Angel has purchased a hotel in Los Angeles that will be our base."

"Great, when do we leave?" Faith asked rubbing her hands together.

"As soon as we pack." Kendra stood outside the tent holding a bag of clothing in her hand.

"I thought it was dangerous to travel at night." Jenny said.

"We don't need to leave this circle to perform the spell." Frank quickly began breaking down the tents and packing the wagon with Angel and Wesley's help. This time the girls watched with Kendra.

"Getting kinda big there aren't you princess?" Faith rubbed Kendra's bump then howled when she received a punch for her comment.

"Angel." Kendra called nodding to the group of eight men walking towards them.

They stopped packing the wagon and looked at them as they approached. They were massive men not one shorter than 6' 5". Animal skins hung from their bodies. Their skin was tanned by the sun. They were various shades in color.

They stopped when they arrived at the barrier.

"I am Golrik from the Antongis clan. I bring you greetings from our Lord."

"I am Angel and this is Kendra." She carefully walked down the short hill when he held out his hand.

When they saw her small bump they fell to their knees.

"Stand and tell us why you have come." Kendra said even though Angel was sure she already knew.

"We have come to offer our swords to your worthy cause." The leader said as he stood. They bent so that their heads were lower than Kendra's. She squeezed Angel's hand. He looked into her eyes and knew he was meant to accept their offer.

"We welcome you and accept your assistance." The words felt awkward and uneven to him. "Please, join us by the fire."

"Eight warriors. Strong and proud. Your village must be pleased." Kendra looked around. The men looked at her thoughtfully. "Where is your ninth?"

"Mother, there are but the eight of us." He looked baffled.

"There would be eight strong and proud; capable of defeating the most fearsome of beast. There will be a ninth, but a boy, with the gift of tongues. He will lead the others in the end battle. Through him they will be victorious." She stared into the forest. "Call your ninth."

Golrik put his fingers to his lips and whistled. A few moments past before a smaller man stepped from the shadows. Kendra smiled. If he had not come their task would be twice as hard. Every one of them was needed to defeat the evil that would plague the Earth.

She waited until he was just outside the barrier.

"Come, Ganto son of Ceerek, your skills are need just as your brother's are." He stepped into the circle. "We may leave now husband. Our group is complete.

**End Notes:**

**The Council tries to manipulate Buffy. Angel let's everyone know where his loyalty lies. The hotel becomes very crowded.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Sorry it took so long Mrs. Jamie. Life has been busy. The gang comes home and prepares for war.

**The Council**

"A portal has opened in Los Angeles." The slightly frightened watcher told Giles.

"Where in Los Angeles?" He took the report being handed t him.

"The Hyperion Hotel." The man shuffled his feet. "It was purchased within the last year. Renovations have been completed…but there is a problem."

"What." Giles hissed at the thought of a new issue.

"The furies placed a protection spell on and around the hotel." He frowned. "They did it as a favor to Angel."

Giles paced the room thinking on what the man had said.

"The furies are powerful and we have no record of them having contact with Angel or Angels. Why would they protect him and his spawn?"

"We do have an insider, Mr. Giles."

"Who?"

"Buffy Summers."

**Hyperion Hotel**

The building vibrated when the rift opened. Angel walked through first looking for any threat. He didn't need to worry, the team of Criptos demons Frank hired as their every day security force was on the job. With the ability the turn themselves invisible they could be everywhere and not be seen.

After nodding his satisfaction Angel walked back through the rift returning with Kendra behind him. She smiled at his over protectiveness. Even without the guards she was capable of defending herself. She arched an eyebrow as John, the head of their security detail emerged from his cloak.

He crossed his right hand over his heart and bowed to the couple.

"I am your servant." He stood again, straightened so he was at eye level with Angel. "The Council has tried to smuggle several spies into the Hotel. They were sent away unharmed as per your orders. All the wiring has been updated. The work was double checked and we swept for bugs after each shift and conduct random scans throughout the day. Your rooms have been swept and there is a list of mystical nannies for you to look over."

"There won't be any nannies." Angel said as he squeezed Kendra's hand. "One of us will always be with the baby."

"As you wish." He handed Angel a folder. "These are my top men. If you will choose the guards you wish for the lady and child I will be with you."

"You will cover Kendra. We wouldn't even be having this discussion without her. She is your top priority."

"Yes, my Lord." John pulled out an amulet made of rubies and gold. He handed it to her.

"Oh, no," She gently pushed his hand away. "I've had my fill of power draining mystical objects."

"Lady," He placed the object in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. Angel gasped when she disappeared. "It gives you similar abilities that we Criptos have. It will give you the opportunity to escape if there is an attack."

"No power draining?"

"No, my lady."

"Alright." She turned to Angel and slapped him on the back. "I'm hungry."

"My lady, if you will release your hold on the amulet." Kendra laughed as she let it go and became visible again. "With a little practice you will be able to activate the amulet with your thoughts."

"Well, this could be fun." Angel said as he fingered the shining gem.

"Not if you don't feed me soon." She took his hand.

"Update Frank. There are several men traveling with us. Make them look as normal as possible. Oh, send some men through to help pack the rest of the gifts the elders left. Frank is inventorying everything. I want that portal closed and sealed within the hour." John nodded before he disappeared.

"What do you think of our new clients?" His second, Antis, in command asked.

"I think we need to protect the woman and her child." Frank said signaling several demons to follow Angel's orders.

"Did you feel the power that flowed from her? Is it the mother or the child?" Antis' eyes followed the couple.

"We will know soon enough."

**Angel and Kendra**

"Wow look at this place. It's a chef's paradise." Angel looked at the rust and gold Italian influenced kitchen. "Two stoves, two refrigerators, and two microwaves who needs all this?"

"We do. Do you realize how many people will be living in this hotel?" She shook her head when he rolled his eyes.

"What can I get for you, my lady?" He bowed.

"Can you cook?"

"There's frozen stuff, I can heat up" He smiled sheepishly.

"Ha, let's see what we have here." She looked through the refrigerator and cabinets. "If we can get some shrimp I can make Jambalaya."

"I can send someone out to get some." Frank said.

"Thanks Frank." She took Angels hand and led him around the counter. "Let's cook hubby."

"There are other things I would rather be doing." She slapped his hand.  
"Your son is hungry." She rubbed her stomach for emphasis. "There are things we need to discuss."

"Like what?" He asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"Like Buffy."

Angel stopped his search and looked up at her. "Is she giving you problems?"

"She is conflicted." Kendra crossed her arms over her chest. "She will need to be watched."

"She won't betray us." He said flatly more because he thought he was supposed to, not because he believed it.

"The Council is prepared to manipulate her. She still wants Giles to be good. She needs him to rescue her. If he presents a convincing argument she may switch sides." She handed him a knife.

"What can I do?"

"Chop the celery, I can handle everything else." She bumped his hip.

"How are you doing? I mean after Angelus?" He blushed as he thought how his alter ego had abused her. Angelus' brand of _affection_ left his victims scarred. Kendra was strong but she was still human. The trauma would need to be handled.

"I am trying to focus on our future. I never thought I would be the woman who killed and tortured innocents. I had to survive." She shivered. "Thank you, for claiming me."

"He wanted to turn you. He hoped you'd be like Darla. I couldn't let that happen." He said matter of factly.

She nodded. They fell into a companionable silence as they cooked. Kendra looked at her husband on occasion. He was not the same person she had locked in that cage waiting for the sun to end him of course she knew he would escape. His destiny was clearly written. Angelus was extremely angry. He followed her to Trinidad looking for revenge. During the night long fight Kendra nearly forgot the prophecy and killed the vampire.

She looked over at Angel. He had stopped chopping and watched her curiously.

"What?" She blushed under his heated stare.

"I was just wondering when we could go to bed?" She laughed. "I want to keep you healthy."

"Please, Angel not again." Wesley pleaded as he came into the kitchen. Kendra began tossing the vegetables into the heated pot. "How can I help?"

"The chicken is done, the rice is cooking, hmm, can you peel and devein the shrimp." She did not question how a large bag of fresh shrimp appeared on the counter. This was her life now.

"What else?" Angel asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Nothing, I can handle it. I just needed you to be aware."

"No one will hurt our son." He said with conviction.

The small group was quiet as they prepared enough food to feed their army.

Buffy watched quietly from the shadows aware that Frank had joined her.

"When did it happen? When did he fall in love with her?" She brushed a stray tear from her cheek.

"He's had more than a year of sitting in his body seeing everything Angelus saw. She is really a remarkable girl. How many people could know that they were going to be raped and tortured and still follow the path fate has chosen? She loves you Buffy and she believes in you. Do not fail her." He turned and left her to her thoughts.

She nodded and stepped into the kitchen.

"Tell me everything the Council has been doing." Kendra smiled at her. _At last._

"Gather the team I only want to explain it once." Angel stood with his arm around Kendra's waist. "We can do it over dinner."

Buffy nodded and left.

"Think she can take it?" He asked snuggling into her hair.

"I think she will do what she needs to do." She stirred the soup.

"The table has been set. Is there anything else I can do?" Wesley asked.

"Get John and pull up a chair." Grabbing a pair of oven mitts Angel lifted the pot. Kendra took the rice into the dining room.

Everyone stood around the room as Frank began serving the food.

"Alright, everyone knows about the prophecy. The Council is the reason it came to pass." Kendra began.

"What…how?" Wesley asked settling into his chair.

Angel offered what he knew. "When the Master first rose they thought they could satisfy his blood lust by offering him a powerful Sorceress with the hopes that she would quench his blood lust. It back fired. They had not done their research. Kendra is the child of the First and the descendant of the most powerful slayer every born."

"No, wait, the First fed off of her mother. She was already pregnant." Jenny protested.

"My mother had never lain with a man nor beast before my father. She was his captive. He was prepared to slaughter her when he discovered she was pregnant."

"The pregnancy was a miracle. As he fed off of the slayer, he raped her. Unfortunately it is common among my kind. Once he knew about Kendra he wouldn't kill his own child but he couldn't let it be known that she existed or she wouldn't live very long." Angel said.

"The Council."

"What happened to your mother?" Buffy asked quietly.

"He killed her in a fit of rage. She refused to give me to the Watcher. He snapped her neck."

"She was still pregnant with you?" Wesley asked disgusted.

"Yes."

"How did you survive?" Faith shook.

Kendra lifted her shirt sleeve and showed them a scar that spanned from her shoulder to elbow.

"He cut her out." Angel whispered. "The first will return. He will want to claim his child and the world. Our son is the only person who will be able to stop him."

"He will decimate this plant. Humans will be bred as cattle for blood." Kendra repeated what she knew to be true.

"But that must be years off." Wesley said.

"The Council will try to kill him before he is born. It will be their only chance. The pregnancy will weaken me. This is the only chance they have." Kendra sat back in her chair.

Buffy looked at her friend. "Before. You said Giles will die."

"You will kill him." Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. "I won't lie to you."

"I can't." She whispered.

"When the time comes you will."

"He is the only one who knows where my mother is." Tears filled her eyes again.

"Buffy…" Kendra touched her hand. "Buffy?" She waited until the slayer's gaze met hers. "I can show you what happened to your mother."

Kendra stood and gestured for Buffy to follow her to the lobby. With Angels help, they settled on the round sofa. In the center was a fire pit. Angel loaded it with coals and lit it. Kendra opened a small pouch and emptied several colored crystals into it.

"I was still home when I had this dream. Once I came back to Sunnydale, I realized it was a vision. I am sorry Buffy." She chanted a few words. Buffy's living room appeared. Joyce was arguing with the watchers assistant who had recently joined Giles.

"_You can't have her!" Joyce screamed. "She's just a child."_

"_The slayer is a part of the prophecy. She must join with the vampire. The demon must emerge." His voice was eerily calm._

"_I won't let you?" She turned her back to him._

"_Yes you will. You are part of the prophecy also." He pulled her to him and slipped the ceremonial dagger into her chest. "You have no choice."_

Buffy screamed as Kendra held her. They watched as the body was taken away and the blood was cleaned from the floor.

Kendra took her friends hand. "They are not your allies. You can be strong Buffy. You must be strong or they will destroy you."

The young slayer wept with her friends surrounding her offering what comfort they could. Kendra held her friend. The slayer, the sister, and the mother wanted revenge for all of the pain the arrogant Council group had caused. The warrior demanded patience. The end would come soon enough.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Time for the jump off. Still don't own it.


End file.
